The present invention relates to pneumatic tools. Specifically, the present invention is directed to an pneumatic tool actuation device.
Pneumatic tools are becoming increasingly common in many industries including the construction industry. Examples of pneumatic tools include pneumatic nailers, jackhammers, riveters, and the like. The operation of most pneumatically operated tools is relatively simple: compressed air from an air compressor flows through a tube into the housing of the pneumatic tool and the pressure of the compressed air is used to force movement of a piston or other mechanism in the tool to do work.
A pneumatic tool typically is activated by depressing a trigger to drive nails, rivets, staples, or similar fasteners. In automated applications, actuation devices are used to depress the trigger of the pneumatic tool. These actuation devices, though, can be large and involve complicated assembly. Known actuation devices use elaborate pulley systems; these devices, however, can be heavy and sometimes can interfere with the use of the tool.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simple, easy to use, lightweight trigger actuation device. Desirably, such an actuator can be made of a lightweight material and able to withstand fast, repetitive use. More desirably, such an actuator is readily made and usable, and has a high degree of integrity at minimal cost.